


Still the One

by LadyDeBrief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asthma, Blow Jobs, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Deep Throating, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeBrief/pseuds/LadyDeBrief
Summary: Steve is convinced Tony can't be attracted to him in his pre-serum body. Tony proves otherwise.





	Still the One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When They Think of Me They Think of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257972) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna). 



> based off of musicalluna’s de-serumed steve fic snippets in response to a bunny that got it’s teeth in the lobes of my brain (thanks stonyinspiration)

Tony feels exponentially better about his newly shrunken Steve, once he’s had a few hours to get used to the idea.  
  
He’s not thrilled with the way Steve’s skin has lost it’s healthy glow. Sure, it’s the same color, but there’s this funny wan quality to it that just screams _OFF._  
  
He’s also finding the resigned hunch of Steve’s shoulders unnerving, since it seems to be linked to phrases like, _Tony, it’s fine, you don’t have to._  
  
He’s had it about up to here with that shit, and he’s putting a stop to it.  
  
So Steve is just inside the door of their bedroom, wearily peeling off the oversized jacket draped around his frame when Tony ambushes him. Sneaks straight up on him and presses a kiss to the back of his neck, feeling the knobs of the individual bones of his spine against his lips. Loops his arms around under Steve’s and slides his fingers inside the waistband of his pants.  
  
Steve startles, grabbing hold of Tony’s arms. “Jeez, Tony!” he exclaims.  
  
Then Tony feels heat creep up the back of his neck, bleeding into his lips. He smiles and flicks the button of Steve’s pants open with his thumb.  
  
“Really?” Steve says and sounds dubious. “Tony…”  
  
Sighing, Tony pauses in his quest for the Holy Grail in Steve’s slacks. He leans forward, letting his nose brush the top of Steve’s ear. It is so cool that he can do that. “Do you not want to go on?” he asks, because he’s a good little sex-fiend who only plays with those who give him enthusiastic consent.  
  
“Of course I… Don’t be ridiculous, Tony. But you really want to?”  
  
Tony tilts his head, trying to get a look at Steve’s face. “Why wouldn’t I want to?”  
  
“Because,” Steve starts and falters, then with determination, “Because I’m not attractive.”  
  
“Oh, really,” Tony says. He pulls back, cutting off the contact between them and Steve sags, but only a hair. Trying to hide it from Tony.  
  
Tony scowls and takes his elbow, hauling him around.  
  
“Ouch!” Steve exclaims.  
  
Jerking back, Tony blurts, “Shit, I’m sorry.”  
  
Steve gives him an exasperated look that’s tired around the edges. “I got beat up all the time as a kid, Tony. You just surprised me. I’ve got a lot less padding now. Can we just go to bed?”  
  
“No, we cannot just go to bed!” Tony says indignantly. “We made plans to spend tonight blowing each other’s brains out our dicks and that is exactly what we are going to do!”  
  
“How exactly are we gonna do that if you don’t even find me–”  
  
Tony pushes Steve back onto the bed and Steve’s mouth snaps shut, an expression of astonishment widening his features. Tony almost laughs. Almost.  
  
“Okay, we need to get one thing straight. You are attractive. I am attracted to you.”  
  
Steve opens his mouth and Tony leans forward, planting his hands on either side of him and reveling in the feeling of looming over Steve, who stares up at him, leaning on his elbows. Tony can hear his breathing starting to quicken.  
  
“You look different,” Tony goes on, raking his eyes down Steve’s body, because, well, it’s the truth. He looks a hell of a lot different. “No muscles, no height, no divinely-proportioned body. Your nose is too big for your face.”  
  
He feels like a tool saying it out loud, but he has to if Steve’s going to believe him.  
  
“Like I said,” Steve mumbles, “I’m not attractive.”  
  
“Ah!” Tony says. “Wrong! Did I say anything about you being unattractive?”  
  
“No,” Steve concedes reluctantly. “But those things you listed–”  
  
“Don’t matter,” Tony says firmly. “You know what I’m attracted to? I’m attracted to your mouth.” He kisses it for emphasis, lingering until he feels Steve open up, tongue caressing Tony’s just the way he likes it. “Mm,” he murmurs, “that’s how Steve kisses me.”  
  
Steve rolls his eyes, a splotchy blush staining his cheeks while he stares down at the duvet.  
  
“I’m attracted to the way your eyelashes look when you glance down like that,” Tony says and can feel the way his voice has moved into his chest, which means Steve has to be able to hear it. He presses Steve back gently, moving to straddle his thighs and feels Steve’s chest start to rise and fall more rapidly against his fingers. Tony smiles, and adds in a low voice, “I’m very attracted to the way your breathing gets all fast when you get excited. The way your eyes go about three shades darker.”  
  
Steve swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing obviously on his thin throat. “Okay,” he says shakily. “I think I get it.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Tony teases. “I can go on.”  
  
He leans down to suck a mark into the soft, pale skin of Steve’s throat and grins triumphantly when it earns him a breathy, “Oh, fuck, Tony.”  
  
“I am so attracted to you cursing like the soldier you are,” he purrs. Then he catches sight of the blooming red mark on Steve’s neck and goes from ready to party to ready to pound nails in a second flat. “Fuck,” he growls, “those are going to linger now, aren’t they?”  
  
“Probably for weeks,” Steve confirms, rough and rasping. It sends a shiver down Tony’s spine.  
  
“That I am definitely attracted to,” he declares and his heart starts to pound when Steve tips his head back, looking at him from under his eyelashes.   
  
“You better give me another then.”  
  
Tony requires exactly zero further prompting.  
  
Steve moans, fingers clenching around fistfuls of Tony’s shirt as he licks a long stripe down Steve’s neck, sucking a second mark into the skin at the base of his throat. He rolls his hips and Steve arches up into him. “Tony,” he breathes, “Tony, Tony.”  
  
“Steve,” he returns, murmuring it into the wet skin under his mouth. Steve shudders. His breaths are coming sharp and fast, revving Tony’s engine even more until he hears a faint whistle. “Steve?”  
  
When he pulls back, Steve’s face is scrunched up and not in pleasure.  
  
Tony has a moment of dumb, blind panic before he remembers. “Asthma, shit, Steve, are you having an attack?”  
  
Steve shakes his head sharply and Tony is about to call bull-fucking-shit on him when he pants out, “Not an attack. Not yet. Flare up.” He tips his head back, deliberately slowing and deepening his breaths. “Can you get my inhaler?”  
  
Tony darts off of the bed to find it. It takes a few minutes of scrambling around, but he finally locates it and lunges back toward the bed, shoving it into Steve’s hand. “Between your lips, spray and then breathe.”  
  
Steve knows, but he nods anyway and puts the inhaler between his lips, depresses the cartridge, and then sucks in a deep breath. He drops his hand to the side, and Tony waits, feeling like he’s about to vibrate right out of his skin as Steve breathes. After a minute, Steve says, “I think that did it.”  
  
Tony can’t hear him breathing anymore, and that seems like a good thing. “Yeah?” he says. “You’re good?”  
  
Steve nods and takes a deep breath, lets it back out. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Help me up?”  
  
Clasping his hand, Tony helps pull him upright. “Scaring me half to death is not so attractive.”  
  
Steve snorts. “I should probably be upright then. Laying down can exacerbate my symptoms.”  
  
Tony stares at him. “You want to keep going?”  
  
With a mischievous smile, Steve reaches for Tony’s belt buckle. “We made plans to spend tonight blowing each other’s brains out our dicks.”  
  
Tony loves him. He loves him so much he wants to scream about it.  
  
“We’ll just keep this close by, shall we?” Tony says, slipping the inhaler onto the bedside table.  
  
“Probably a good idea,” Steve says. He takes Tony’s tie in one hand and leans back against the headboard, tugging at the end. Tony delves back into his mouth, careful now not to push too hard. Steve on the other hand, is wasting no time, slipping Tony’s belt loose and unfastening his pants, pushing them down his hips. His small, thin hands caress Tony’s ass and Tony makes a muffled sound, aching for more.  
  
He peels Steve out of his shirt and they both break apart to laugh when Tony gets his arm stuck trying too hastily to get of his own shirt. When he’s freed, he sits astride Steve’s lap and takes their cocks in one hand.  
  
Steve’s thin chest heaves, his head thrown back and his mouth open, red and gleaming wet, same as always.  
  
“You okay?” Tony asks and grunts, the head of Steve’s cock catching against the underside of his own, zinging waves of pleasure bouncing around inside him like pinballs.   
  
“Yeah,” Steve pants, “oh, yeah, _Tony.”_ He arches, pushing out a long, shivering breath, hips rocking. Tony’s hips lurch forward in a counterrythm and it feels so good, god, how could Steve ever think he’d want anything other than this.  
  
“Fuck, Steve, fuck,” he chokes out, “any shape, you, as long as it’s you–”  
  
Steve’s hands run over the curve of his ass again, then clench tight. The feeling of being abruptly spread open makes Tony shout and he comes. He slumps forward over Steve, panting his way through the pleasant, shivery sensation of his orgasm concluding. “God damn,” he breathes and Steve huffs a laugh in his ear.  
  
Tony draws back to see him smiling fondly. “And you were worried.”  
  
Steve looks chagrined, and if he weren’t already covered in a blotchy flush, Tony’s sure it would be blooming right now. He brightens when he looks down and realizes Steve hasn’t come yet. “Ooh, you know what else I find attractive?”  
  
He licks his lips and watches Steve’s dark eyes follow the movement. “What?” he rasps.  
  
“This,” Tony says, and ducks down to lave his tongue over Steve’s come-striped stomach. He groans.  
  
By the time he finishes cleaning up, Steve is shaking under his mouth, clutching at his hair. That’s something he’s never done, presumably too afraid of tearing off a chunk of Tony’s scalp by accident. It’s almost enough to get Tony up again. It makes it easier than ever for him to slide his lips down around Steve’s cock, encouraging the short, sharp jerks of his hips with his hands. “Tony, Tony,” he says desperately after just a few dips of Tony’s head, tugging at his hair and instead of pulling back, Tony pushes forward until the head of Steve’s cock is nudging the back of his throat and then he sucks, _hard._  
  
 _Steve_ lets out a short, sharp little punch of sound and thrusts forward, coming. Tony chokes, Steve’s grip on his hair painful. He forces Steve’s fingers loose and then drops onto his elbows, coughing hard.  
  
“Shit, Tony!” Steve says, but the coughs are starting to wane already. Tony doesn’t give him a chance to get all self-loathing on him. He looks up, shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
“That was _incredible,”_ he rasps, and after one more barking cough, presses forward to kiss Steve.  
  
Who kisses back instinctively, hands stroking over Tony’s shoulder, gently cupping his jaw. “I’m sorry,” he says when Tony finally lets him pull back. “Are you all right?”  
  
“Am I all right?” Tony demands incredulously. “You just came like a freight train, I am ascending to the next plane of existence.”  
  
Steve huffs, but that seems to be enough to reassure him.  
  
“I can’t believe you pulled my hair!” Tony says gleefully and enjoys the way the retreating color floods back into Steve’s face. “We are going to have _so_ much fun with this.”


End file.
